


This better be worth my while...

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Was there someone with you?"- The officer asked, trying to lease the feeling of awkwardness</p><p>"...Yes"- He answered, remembering again the scenery.</p><p>"Do you remember who it was?"</p><p>"Freddy"</p><p>"Freddy Fazbear?"</p><p>"Yes"- He said, almost hypnotically</p><p>"Was there something or someone else?"- The officer asked, taking notes.</p><p>"......Music, pretty music coming from a box"- He said, looking at both; his mom and the officer- "Everyone was sad and he was very angry"</p><p>"Who? Who was angry and why?"- The deputy asked, his mom listened too with confusion and worry printed on her eyes.</p><p>"Marion wasn't happy with Freddy"- the boy said- "So Marion punished him and helped us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This better be worth my while...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Happy thanksgiving!  
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST! Finals are killing me! I have free time now for a while so here you go! Please forgive me!
> 
> Lately I've been having pretty bad days so I'm sorry if this is a bad one :( Your comments are amazing so keep them coming! Every single one of them is wonderful and I'm grateful for all of you who have stumbled with this fic!
> 
> And I also want to apologise for the grammar mistakes, the new laptop that I am writing this fic is weird and I am still trying to get used to it. :((((((
> 
> Still, enjoy this part! And for the people who is in final exams or projects : STUDY HARD AND GOOD LUCK!

_"What is his name?"_

_"~~~e ~~~t"_

_"Age?"_

_"10"_

_"You're his mother, I presume?"_

_"I am"_

_"Alright"_

_The boy felt his whole body burning with pain, he couldn't move and he struggled to breathe, he felt the tiny space of the bed and he desperately wanted to open his eyes. He wondered: Where was he?_

_"Mom?"- He slowly opened his eyes and saw a roof, so he was inside somewhere._

_"He's waking up!"- He heard a person say_

_"Quick, turn the camera this way!"- Another commanded_

_"MOM!"- The boy cried when he saw strange faces of people he didn't even knew._

_"Go away, give him space!"- A medic exclaimed indignantly pushing the people with cameras and microphones away, he saw his mother and he smiled but still he was a little nervous._

_"My boy, I'm glad you're okay, does it hurt? Are you in pain? Mommy is here"_

_The kid glanced at her: why was she saying that? He was confused, where was he? He looked away and saw signs:_

**_> Play time!_ **

**_> Let's eat!_ **

**_> Pizza!_ **

**_> Party!_ **

**_> Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! _ **

_That last one made him freeze in terror as memories invaded him again._

_"Mommy, where are my friends? We were supposed to be playing..."- He asked, fearing the answer._

_His mom looked at him, sadness in her eyes and disgust too. She glanced to her left side and he followed her gaze: the parents of the other children breaking down in tears and the boy quickly glanced away. He couldn't bear and he couldn't yet fully understand the situation. A police officer got close to them and said something to his mom, she glared at him but she let him get close to him._

_"Hello champ, I'm police officer Gray; I'm just going to ask you some questions, okay?"_

_The boy nodded, not feeling comfortable. He was with an officer, which only meant that something bad had happened..._

_"Okay champ: Do you remember anything that happened while you were there with your friends?"_

_"..."- He didn't answered, he wasn't feeling good._

_"...Was there someone with you?"- The officer asked, trying to lease the feeling of awkwardness_

_"...Yes"- He answered, remembering again the scenery._

_"Do you remember who it was?"_

_"Freddy"_

_"Freddy Fazbear?"_

_"Yes"- He said, almost hypnotically_

_"Was there something or someone else?"- The officer asked, taking notes._

_"......Music, pretty music coming from a box"- He said, looking at both; his mom and the officer- "Everyone was sad and he was very angry"_

_"Who? Who was angry and why?"- The deputy asked, his mom listened too with confusion and worry printed on her eyes._

_"Marion wasn't happy with Freddy"- the boy said- "So Marion punished him and helped us"_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mike grunted as he came back to reality. He felt a pang of pain at the back of his head and he laid down for a few seconds. He found himself in what seemed to be the Restrooms, what was he doing there? And how did he have gotten here in the first place?

 

He stood up and glanced at his clock: it was 5 am already, that was a good sign but it wasn't helping much the fact that he wasn't in his god-damned office! He sighed and held his head on his hands, once again he couldn’t hear the name of the kid in his dream! Since he visited the newspaper library he was determinate to figure out this through these strange dreams but not to avail… It was hard and Mike knew it.

 

He stood up and immediately felt dizzy, he wished he had medicine right now, his head was killing him. Mike grunted and began to walk toward the exit of the Restrooms but something caught his eye: On the floor; almost at the corner of the first restroom, there was what seemed to be a stain. Mike searched for the switch of the light and flicked it illuminating the restrooms, then he returned his attention to the stain and he confirmed it: It was a stain, a RED stain, it was almost fading away but the irregularity of the colours on the floor was obvious…and he was sure that it was not ketchup… it might be paint but William and his crew would have easily erased the stain.

 

Mike’s eyes widened: it was blood, and if he remembered the dreams he had on the past days, it was one of the kid’s that were murdered. Funny thing is; Mike remembered the face of the girl, because it was a girl, this blood stain was formed because the bastard had hit her harshly on the head.

 

“And the others were here…there… over here and there”- Mike whispered as he pointed the spots, some of the places had stains but not very visible, not like the one near the stalls, and Mike with the memories still roaming in his head continued whispering:

 

“The kid in my memory, he was there”- He pointed to the other side of the corner, near the exit. So that’s how the kid escaped! He was there, really close to the exit and unlike his friends who were placed far away.

 

 _‘So you were here, and the murderer…’_ \- Mike though as he walked to the centre of the Restroom, where little stains were barely visible- ‘was here, with the knife and the Freddy’s suit’

 

The bell of his shift rang and Mike hit reality again, he had been really into his memories that he had forgotten he was supposed to be looking out of the restaurant and the-

Wait a minute. Mike exited the Restrooms and walked to the Dining Area and glanced at the stage, the animatronics were still as if they haven’t move the whole night…THE WHOLE NIGHT?

 

“They…”- The words didn’t came out, he then walked to Pirate Cove and Foxy was inside not moving.

 

Mike had apparently spent the night unconscious on the Restrooms and he wasn’t attacked like last time that Bonnie and the others were just about to stuff him inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. He in fact was unconscious for a great amount of time, someone had indeed moved him to the restrooms but far from that, neither Chica or Freddy who are usually there, didn’t came for him.

 

Oh yeah, and the fucking thing that put him unconscious, what the hell was that?  Mike looked on Pirate Cove and saw nothing that resembled the thing that knocked him out. He walked to the Stage Area and noticed beside Chica a box, a music box which wasn’t working. Was that thing always there?

 

 _‘Maybe this is Chica’s or Freddy’s’_ \- He guessed, but he would investigate later with William.

 

His head was murdering him so he decided it would be better if he left the pizzeria with many questions.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _ **Marion**_ ”

That name was in his mind since he woke up on the Restrooms, he hasn't heard that name before or knew anyone with that name. The funny thing is that for some reason it seemed so familiar and it gave him a feeling of confusion and…fear. A lot of fear, as if that name and the possible owner of that name was someone to be afraid. There was something that the kid on his dream said about that person 'Marion' that unsettled him:

 

_"Marion wasn't happy with Freddy"- the boy said- "So Marion punished him and helped us"_

 

Mike wandered in his house, who was that Marion? Probably a minion of the killer... Maybe but the newspapers said that there was only one killer so chances were little.

Mike entered to his room and looked for the headache pills, when he found them he took two pills and leaned on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and the horrible face of the strange thing that knocked him unconscious appeared repeatedly like a film on his head. What in the fuck was that abomination? Was that an animatronic?

 

‘Definitely not’- Mike though, the animatronics were big and Mike knew them by now, that thing was new. Besides, that thing seemed really light and not as heavy as the animatronics… so the thing didn’t carried him, an animatronic must have done that.

 

‘The animatronics then know about the thing, it’s part of the quartet of bastards. How nice, now they’re four assholes and a clown thingy that puts me unconscious. Marvelous.’- Mike thought as he drifted to a dreamless sleep due to the medicine.


End file.
